Odiousus
by Purple-Pebbles
Summary: A one-shot. Rory is not who the Chiltonies think she is. One summer she met the three stooges made friends and fell in love, but then they left her to go to Fiji. After some time apart they meet again and Love reunites and hearts are broken. A PDLD.


**Small one-shot. It's a Rory/Finn Fiction or if you preferred PDLD. Enjoy reading it, I hope you like it. **

**Rating: T but tell me if I should up the rating.**

**Disclaimer: I owe nothing or I would be out writing shows not fanfiction :/**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Odiosus<span>**_

* * *

><p>Nothing can describe the pain I was in. No one can imagine the things that tug at my heart, the stings I feel with every breath I take.<p>

I hate closing my eyes, because I know that my succorer's eyes are the first thing I will see.

The rage, in which my tears fall blind me, they taint me, mark me and I hate it.

I hate being weak, hate the pull I had towards him.

Hate the power he holds over me without my consent.

Most of all I hate that my heart leaps at the sight of him.

That I can't breath without him by my side.

That I can't live without knowing he is somewhere around.

That I can't seem to find anything that smells as good as him.

That without his arms around me I feel bare.

That as much as I want to hate him, I can't, and never will be able to.

I hate how much the saying 'there is a fine line between love and hate' apples to me.

I hate fate.

I hate all of the above.

Odiosus.

* * *

><p>There are things that should be left alone. Things that should be left unknown and untold. There are others that should be followed and chased and held tight. When do I know which road to take? There is no handbook for that, there are no instructions for that type of thing. So here I am on my own wanting to know what to do, asking for help that does not seem to come. I looked down from were I stood and thought that there was another road maybe I should take that one. The easy way out, the one that would make all this agonizing pain go away. My heart clenched again, it hurt so bad that my knees buckled as my hand caught my fall, to weak for me to keep upright. All I wanted was an answer. Were is it ? Why is no one here to save me? Why was there no one to catch my fall?<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Highway Back to Hell ~ <strong>_

For the past two years, since she has started at Chilton she had pretended to be someone she was not. They all thought that she didn't fit in with them, but that was because she didn't want to fit in with them. They were naïve, they were immature, children if you will. She didn't see herself as a child, not when you have to grow up and take care of your mother like a parent should her child. She loved her mother to death, but sometimes she seems to be stuck at sixteen, it added to her mother's charm, but also added to her load of responsibility.

She might have been the epitome, perfect model for society, impeccable manners, charming and a good conversationalist. She could talk about everything never leaving her partner bored, but most of all she had a wall of steel surrounding her hearth. Both sets of grandparents had made sure she knew how to function in this world of power and money. Her mother had run away from all this, but she unfortunately could not. She might live with her mother and had let her think she was her perfect Mini-Me. Oh but how wrong she was. She didn't outright lie to her, she didn't mind the movie nights, the Gilmore girl styled days, the coffee, but she loved the life her grandparents lead. She might not like the hate filled life some families lead but hers wasn't bad at all. She had grandparents that loved each other and loved her.

It had started when she was young , about five years of age. Her grandparents had put there foot down and demanded to spend time with there grandchild. Her mother had not like it muc , but knew that if they put there head to it they would get what they wanted eventually anyway. So she would travel with her grandparents during summer for a month and a half and she loved it. Seeing new things, experiencing the new environment meeting different people, it was exciting for her. It was during those months that she would go to some events with her grandparent, all four of them. She knew she was made for this world, but if her mother ever knew, it would be stamped as betrayal of the highest mark, so she kept her Society life away from her mother and in those months of summer.

The summer after her sophomore year , and first year at Chilton had been hell. Plain and simple. She had to act like a hick town girl that knew nothing about there world. Don't get it wrong, she loved her town, but she was as part of high society as she was a small town girl. They had dubbed her Mary her Mary! She scoffed at the thought. Her mother never knew what she was up to all those summers especially the one after her freshman year. She might have been a virgin, but she wasn't completely clueless and had come close to loosing her V-Card. After her breakdown of a year was over she had asked her grandparents to spend the whole summer with them. At first they were surprised but very enthusiastic in the end. She didn't give her mother time to protest, she packed and left. They had toured all around Europe. Some places she had been and others were new.

It was that summer that had changed her most, made her the person _she_ knew she was. Along the way that summer she had met the three stooges also known as Logan Hunzburger , Colin McCrae and Finn Morgan. They had followed her around all summer, but she had never given her last names and had never told them about her grandparents. They had been secret friends who had met in secret.

At first it struck her weird that they hung out with her, they were after all nineteen close to twenty or already twenty. She had let them hang out with her, at first reluctantly but then found herself eager to see them again. After two weeks she had found herself pinned against the wall by Finn and she hadn't complained about it one bit. They had started something, something that had her weak in the knees and left her with a rapid beating heart, left her not only wanting him but needing him.

She had a different relationship with the three of them. Logan was like a step brother. You thought he was hot but didn't act on it, well unless you are both drunk. You love him Platonicly mostly. He challenged her and met her toe to toe every time. He was like a fresh breath of air.

Collin was the guy with the stick up his ass, the one who had taken most time to warm up to her once he did .. he was a good debater, someone she could spar with seriously but could kid around with in privet , when he didn't think about the image he had to uphold.

Finn, Finn had made her feel things she never had before, he made her do things that she never thought she would have the courage to do. He brought out the spontaneous side of her. Finn made her feel alive and in the end she had fallen so involve with him, that it physically hurt to be away from him and tore her apart when they had to say goodbye in the end.

He wasn't going to go back to Yale that year, he was going to go yachting around Fiji with the other stooges. Even if she had given him some type of way to contact her other then her phone number, she wouldn't have seen him for a whole year. It was too hard for her to bear, thinking about what he might be doin , with whom her might have been with, she wouldn't have lived through it, so for her sanity she closed it off as a summer fling.

Oh God she remembered that last night so vividly. It hadn't been the first night she had slept with him, no, they had been doing that after a month, but that last night was the first night he had, for lack of better terms, made_ love_ to her. She remembered him begging for her to ask him to stay, crying with her as he held her. They had never spoken the words, never proclaimed there undeniable love to each other.

Words had not seem to be needed. She loved him and he loved her, they both knew and it tore her apart when he begged her. She couldn't do that. Couldn't keep him from this adventure. He might never have hated her for it, but she would. What she had done was for the best, she had let him go.

When she returned to her grandparents the next day, they seemed to have known. Saw her pain in the way her eyes were broken. They had tried with all there might to help her, but never had asked or commented on what had happened. For that she would be forever grateful to them, and in a way they had helped her. Her mother had seen the change but after a month of prodding and trying she had given u , saying that she was disappointed in her, and she had let her.

Junior year hadn't been any better then her sophomore year. Sh had been even more withdrawn from the rest, trowing herself into work, wanting so badly to forget the aching hole in her heart. She had never cried after that night with her sweet Finn. She knew that he didn't want her to shed any tears for him, he would be broken beyond repair if her ever found out, so she held strong, if not for her then for him.

Bible boy and The wicked witch of the west had been on her case for the most part of the year but it seemed that Tristan had a heart and called truce after Christmas break. He had told her that he saw the change in her, that however hard she tried to conceal the pain he always saw it and couldn't do this to her anymore, adding even more to that pain. Once he asked her what had happened, once he saw the broken eyes and he never brought it up again. They had begun a friendship, and the stronger it grew the more grief she got from Paris.

Her and Tristan had a twisted relationship, they kissed when they slipped. When they forgot that really it was better to be friends. Well at least she thought it was better because she, for now couldn't give him her all, and she knew he deserved her all, he was a prick but with her he was his best. She knew that they had chemistry to sell, she couldn't deny that, but she couldn't bring herself to do anything about it, she couldn't loose him. And it was those times she slipped she would think about Finn more then ever, wishing that Tristan would sometime be enough for her. They acted like a couple sometimes it was easier to pretend, but had know her place in the social ladder. She was at the very bottom, while he was the King.

She hadn't seen Tristan all summer long. She had gone with her grandparent to England for the most part of the summer, we had visited family on both sides. Who ever knew she was related to royalty? The queen had been very friendly and had told her all about how much Trix had praised her. She met someone, Austin and had spend a blissful three weeks with him. After pleading and begging the grandparents had agreed to go to Egypt.

They arrived in America two days ago, and yesterday was spend with her mother and telling her about her summer, leaving out the parts she didn't want to hear. During the summer she decided to stop hiding herself and just be, even if that meant distancing herself from my mother, Austin had helped her with that.

She was on her way to school in her brand new Electric blue McLaren, her baby went to an unbelievable top speed of 240 mph and reaching 60 mph in 3.2 seconds. Her canary Yellow Ducati was in her grandmother's garage, just waiting for her to ride it.

A supposedly thirty minute ride took her only half the time making her pull into the parking lot of Chilton with time to spear. She climbed out of her baby, showing first her bare legs, that never seemed to end. Only thing decorating them were her strappy pumps and a plaid uniform skirt that came to her mid thigh. When the rest of the body followed her legs she swore she heard gasps. She had on her school blouse that hugged her form and a tie that hung loosely around her neck. Vest discarded in her bag and blazer thrown over her shoulder together with her messenger bag. Her hair was up in a high ponytail with strands of hair around her face. Her big designer glasses covering her eyes. Locking her car she made her way to hell.

She walked along the long hallway, ignoring everyone and anything. Only because she was ignoring the whispers and stairs doesn't mean she was ignorant to them. It bothered her that her safe peace of mind was soon going to be shattered by these people, but she was done hiding. Stuffing her assigned locker with all her books besides the ones she needed for her first class, she shut it close with a bang, making the onlookers jump. Silently she made her way to Tristan's usual morning hangout. The bleachers on the football field. He had always invited her along but she had always declined. _Well here goes nothing_ she thought.

She saw his hair before she saw him. His back was turned to her, he was leaning on his elbows laughing at something Danial said. When someone from the group looked up to see her walking toward them. She was close enough to hear them now.

"Dude! Who's the new hot babe?" figures no one would recognize her. Smirking she stood behind them , waiting for them to all turn around. She saw most jaws drop as did Tristan's when he finally bothered to look. He stood there just looking at her. She knew he was racking his brain from were he knew her.

"Ya know it's very impolite to stair Bible Boy, what ever would your mother say?" She cocked her head to the side, tapping her chin. He seemed immobile for all of one second before his eyes went wide.

"Mary?" She laughed, truly laughed.

"If thats what you want to believe Tristan" Then in a flash he had her in his arms twirling her around, hugging her to him.

"Jesus, Mare! Where have you been?" he sat me on the floor but never let me go. He looked her up and down grinning "Where ever you where, it worked wonders for you" She smacked his arm blushing slightly.

"I was in London you moron but we spend three weeks in Egypt, spend a whole week begging Grandpa Straub and Grandma Emily, they were hard to convince, but once I told them they could buy me a car they agreed" he smiled genuinely at her, eyes laughing.

"Seems like you had fun. Now I know why you forgot about little 'ol me, so what did they get you?" She smirked twirling around happy to see him again and giddy about her knew car.

"You will never believe me! They bought me a new McLaren! Tristan I am in love" she sighed ignoring the wide eyes around her "That baby already got me a speeding fine" she winced but was still grinning.

"Doesn't matter Grandpa Hayden told me he would pay for them, well unless I crashed the car, he said he would take my Ducati, but it's okay I understand"

"You drive a motorcycle?" Tristan asked gulping. She nodded enthusiastically forgetting about her audience.

"Sure Austin bought it for me when I was going to steel his. As Austin always says 'riding that machine is better then sex, well unless it's us" She laughed remembering the first time he said that, they were in his bedroom with some of his friends. She had been so embarrassed! She was brought out of her musings when she heard Tristan cough.

"Come again?" she bit her lip, shit.

"Fuck, I said that out loud didn't I?" he nodded scowling. Well he obviously wasn't jealous at all.

"Fuck off Tris, don't give me that face. It wasn't like you joined the monks this summer" She rolled my eyes. He looked away and rubbed his neck. She knew he loved her, but he was an eighteen year old red blooded male, who wasn't committed to her. "I don't care Tris, don't worry about it. Now tell me about your summer" He smiled brightly at her and started chatting away.

The day was long but with Tristan by her side it was durable. She had Paris nagging her all day, guys that wanted to flirt with her and girls that wanted to claw her eyes out, but she managed. It wasn't until the end of the day that she found herself paralyzed. She'd heard all the girls whispering about some guys that looked like Collage students, hot looking Collage students. She just rolled her eyes, that is until she heard that voice.

"What are we doing here again? As far as I am concerned I graduated High School three years ago with the intention of never stepping in one again" She gulped not turning around. She didn't dare check if she was imagining things. That was a voice she thought she'd never hear again.

"Colin shut up man. I already told you that my mum told me to pick up my cousin here, and as it seems that he forgot that and decided to take his sweet time, we are getting him." My hear my accelerating beyond believe. This was not happening. "There he is. Hey, TJ! Where the fuck were you? I've been waiting for the past fifteen minutes" my worst night mare came alive when Tristan turned around and let go of my waist.

"Logan! Shit sorry I forgot all about that. How was Fiji? Well before you sunk the yacht" I gulped wanting nothing more then to run. They sunk the yacht how stupid are they?

"Man I can't wait to tell you some of the things! Well and it was Finn's fault not mine, he was the one that steered the yacht right into a fuckin rock"

"Hey Mate how many times do I have to apologize? And it's not like Colin is any less of fault. He was giving me the directions!" Finn. It was only thing running through my mind. Finn was here, within an arms reach.

"Who's the lovely lady giving us her back?" Fuck. No! She wasn't ready for this. Too late, Tristan grabbed her arms and pulled her towards them, turning her around in the process.

"Guys This is Rory Gilmore my best Friend. Rory these are-" he was cut of by a wide eyed Logan.

"Ace?" She heard two sharp intakes of breath. She closed her eyes trying to calm her nerves and gulped down her fears.

"You know, sinking a yacht is probably the high light of your years MAC, it's kinda said" She bit her lip waiting for there reaction. She didn't have to wait long. Logan pulled her into a bone crushing hug. She looked over his shoulder and saw Colin and Finn staring at her. Colin looked at her blinking all the while, while Finn just stood wide eyed not breathing. She looked away and pulled back from Logan, smiling at Colin.

"Reporter Girl" She just grabbed Colin and hugged him , knowing that he wouldn't. She just missed them all so much, She didn't care that she will be the talk of school tomorrow, or that Tristan looked shocked and confused.

"Colin! How's it going? Stick still up your ass?" he laughed as did Logan.

"Sorry to disappoint but even Fiji couldn't change that" I smirked.

"So how many did you add to your little black book? I hope you get yourself checked out Logan, Fiji isn't very clean" he smirked. Damn how could I not see the resemblance in them?Same smirk, same air of cockiness, same disheveled hair.

"Well my little black book isn't so little anymore. Can't say the same for these two" She looked at Finn then. They locked eyes and she couldn't look away from his emerald depths.

"Baby please tell me that you" he crocked out, his voice was hoarse like he was holding back tears. She wasn't much better. "Jesus Love, am I dreaming again? I don't think I can take it anymore if it is" She smiled at him, not noticing the tears that were falling down her cheeks.

"You know in my dreams we are in a more privet place and Jesus is said in such a better term" he chuckled walking toward me never leaving my eyes.

"Kitten, you can tell me all about those dreams when I have you in a room alone but for now I just want to hod you" She nodded and it's then that he grabbed her and pulled her toward him full force crashing their lips together. His hand was tugging on her hair bend pulling it out, letting his hand run through her silky locks, his other hand was on her hip holding her close to him and keeping her there. Her hands found there way around his neck pulling on his black hair, holding him closer to me. His tongue licked her lips begging her for entrance which she granted. She sucked on his tongue making him gasp and nibble on her lower lip. While they roamed each other's mouths she let one of her hands run down his chest and under his untucked shirt , over his abs.

"They don't loose any time do they?" She heard Colin ask.

"He's been miserable without her, what did you expect a handshake?" chuckled Logan "Wish she would greet me like that" she heard Colin snort.

"Sure and Finn would beet you to a bloody pulp" any further conversation was cut off by Tristan.

"What the fuck is going on? How the fuck do you know my Mary" She pulled back from Finn when she heard him growl and hold her tight.

"She is your nothing mate. Rory is mine" was it bad that seeing him so possessive had her wet?

"TJ, cuz, brother! I would let it be" Logan told him wearily, having already been in Finn's wrath.

"I want to know what the fuck is going on"

"Bible Boy, The stooges and I go way back" she told her best Friend. "I'll tell you the story sometime"

"MARY!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : ****So how did you like my humble one-shot? I know I have some grammatical errors and spelling and I do apologize but honestly? I couldn't be bothered to read it over and over again, so there it is.**

**I would appreciate if you gave me your opinions about it. You know feedback? Reviews? Those and all you have to do is click a button and type a few words :) Hope to hear from you!**

**Purple-Pebbles :D**


End file.
